Ashley
General Information Ashley is Madison's sister. The relationship between these two is not the best, since Madison is always trying to pull a prank on her. You have the chance to help Madison pull a prank on her again, resulting in Ashley walking around the house in her panties only. When you do this, you can not do anything else with Ashley, since she will obviously hate you for that. But if you decide to help her clean her clothes (once the quest is unlocked) you can have her give you a "special treatment" if you catch my drift. Walkthrough (v.0.13.3) The reward for this walkthrough is getting a blowjob (repeatable) and in the end fuck with Ashley. A side reward will be voyeuring Derek and Madison fucking. Preparation - Get six bottles of booze (either wine or Natty Lite): living room, chimney room, garage, master bedroom, laundry room, study room or upstairs bathroom. - Get Madisons phone from the master bathroom next to the sink. - Get the painkillers from the master bathroom behind the door. - Get the paper next to the laptop in the study room. - Get the pencil from the desk in the skybed room. - Get the towel from the downstairs bathroom. - Get the cup of coffee from the living room next to Frank's chair. - Get the soda from the fridge. Going for Ashley ''Opportunities: ""master bed room"" - Talk to Madison and say that she is doing fine, say that brownie points are the way bakers keep score and say goodbye. - Talk to Ashley, say that she is way hotter than Madison, tell you can see resemblance between them and hand over the phone. - Ask what if it was Madisons phone, that you are intrigued and that she can count you in. - Go into the master bedroom, next to the window there is a desk with a mirror. - Click on "use with" to use the gastronomy book, paper and pencil to get the safe combination. - Open the safe in the master bedroom closet and retrieve the diary. - Hand over the diary to Ashley. - Find a private place, open your inventory by pressing "I", click on Madison's phone and select every option. - - When you select "inspect" click on "Photos" in the phone. - Ask Ashley whats the deal between her and Madison and ask whether she is the co-host of this party. - Ask for information about the people at the party, ask for more information and mention that Derek is a great pal. - Approach Brittney, ask if she is okay and that her top looks great. - Talk to Ashley about Brittney and that you want to help her. - Select "secure" for Ashley's top, approach her and talk about the diary. ''Opportunities: "Family Time" & "Sibling Warefare" & "Military Precision" - Tell her that you have the password and she the phone. - Go somewhere private and read the diary till the end. - Wait for some time and then approach Patrick at the fire pit, tell him that you need Ashley's help since you have shit in a place you shouldn't have shit in. - Tell Ashley that you found nudes. - Tell Derek that you have some nude pics, ask who could make use of them and ask about Vickie. - Tell Ashley that Vickie is interested in nudes. ''Opportunities: "Get the Man some Drugs" & "Fuck Tuesday" - Approach Patrick and hand over the painkillers. - Ask him to borrow his cell phone. - Approach Brittney, ask if she is okay and that her top looks great. - Approach her again and ask for Patricks phone. - Tell Patrick to retrieve the phone from Brittney. - Get either Frank or Madison to beat Patrick and take his bottle of wine. - - Tell Madison that Patrick is trying to clep some stuff. - - Tell Patrick he should watch out Frank, ask how he hides the bottle of wine and tell Frank about it. ''- - If Frank is close by don't take the bottle of wine, instead right click, drag the bottle away from Frank and take it them. ''- - If you managed to get the bottle of wine from Patrick during his fight with Rachael, you still need someone to beat him up.'' - Open the pantry door in the kitchen, right click on the kettle, and drag and drop it on the stove. - Use the kettle with the coffee and turn on the stove. - After you hear the kettle sound, click on "use with" and the empty cup. - Hand over the hot coffee to Patrick, tell him that this is Irish coffee and hand it over again. - Wait until he approaches you, approach him and tell him to get the phone. ''Opportunities: "Hunt for Red's Thermos" & "Frankly I don't Trust you" - Go to Rachael, wait for her to beat Patrick and say that its cool. - Approach Rachael and ask whether she enjoys herself at the party. - Offer her to talk to Frank. - Approach Frank and tell him your completely sober, why he steals from girls and that you can check it. - Hand over six bottles of alcohol and offer to sniff at the thermos. - Go to the cabinet and smell at the Thermos (don't take it!). - Talk to Frank about the Thermos and lie that there is water inside (no benefit if telling the truth). - Hand over the Thermos to Rachael and tell her that you aren't afraid of Frank (Frank should not listen). - Ask her why she is so nervous, tell her that she can trust you and that Vickie seems to be cool. - Ask her how she knows Madison and tell her that this is just a video game. - Finally ask for her phone number. ''Opportunity: "Vickie Vixen" - Tell Katherine that we use the word "need" outside its intended purpose, ask whether she knows how to hack phones and what she needs to send spoofed messages. - Give her Patrick's phone and follow her into the study room. - Ask Katherine to send a spoofed message from Rachael's number to Vickie. - Invite Vickie to the party and wait until she arrives in the garden. - Tell her that you've heared a lot of things about her, that Rachael told you and that there a lot of good girls here. ''Opportunities: "Stud Search", "Matchmaker", "Runner Runner" & "Voicemail Venegance"'' - Tell Vickie that you have something she wants and agree on Ashley's plan. - When talking to Ashley, tell her that Derek fucked with Madison, ask for a ready signal and agree on the plan. - Ask Derek about Madison. - Follow him approaching Madison and run into the master bedroom closet after the conversation finished. - Close the closet doors and open one when Ashley kneels down. - After the next conversation ended, open the other door and get close to the bed. - After the next conversation, follow Ashley into the skybed room. - Crouch, click on Ashley's shoes when she sits on the sofa and press remove. - After that you can approach and fuck her. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough